graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom Czerni i Bieli (odcinek)
Dom Czerni i Bieli (ang. The House of Black and White) – drugi odcinek piątego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 19 kwietnia 2015 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 20 kwietnia 2015 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Arya przed Domem Czerni i Bieli. Arya Stark dopływa do Braavos, a kapitan statku dostarcza ją bezpośrednio pod Dom Czerni i Bieli, obiecując, że znajdzie tam tego, kogo szukała. Arya puka do czarno-białych drzwi, ale starszy mężczyzna, który pojawia się w progu, nie zamierza jej pomóc i twierdzi, że wewnątrz nie przebywa nikt o imieniu Jaqen H'ghar. Dziewczyna spędza godziny na schodach budynku, powtarzając swoją „modlitwę” i wymieniając nazwiska wrogów, którym życzy śmierci. Po długim oczekiwaniu rozgoryczona Arya wrzuca otrzymany od Jaqena pieniążek do morza i odchodzi. lewo|mały|Brienne rozmawia z Sansą. Brienne i Podrick zatrzymują się w gospodzie, w której przebywają Sansa Stark i Petyr Baelish. Brienne oferuje Sansie swój miecz, ale dziewczyna wysłuchawszy uwag Littlefingera odrzuca jej propozycję. Brienne ucieka z gospody, wprowadzając zamieszanie w szeregach zbrojnych lorda Baelisha. Żołnierze rzucają się w pogoń za nią i za Podrickiem, a Sansa i Littlefinger oddalają się. Brienne nie rezygnuje z dotrzymania słowa danego Catelyn Stark i, mimo sprzeciwu Sansy, nadal pragnie ją chronić. mały|Naszyjnik Myrcelli. Cersei Lannister wzywa Jaimego i pokazuje mu naszyjnik, przysłany z Dorne. Królowa rozpoznaje klejnot, który należy do Myrcelli. Jej zdaniem Martellowie w ten sposób ostrzegają Królewską Przystań przed pochopnym działaniem. Jaime deklaruje, że uda się do Dorne i przywiezie Myrcellę do domu. Na wyprawę zamierza zabrać ze sobą Bronna, choć ten szykuje się do ślubu z lady Lollys Stokeworth. mały|Dyskusja o śmierci Oberyna. W Dorne Myrcella Baratheon spędza czas z Trystane Martellem. Ellaria Sand z oddali przygląda się młodym, a następnie odwiedza Dorana Martella. Nalega, by ten pomścił śmierć swego brata. Wskazuje, że córki Oberyna stoją po jej stronie i proponuje, by Doran oddał jej Myrcellę, a śmierć dziewczyny będzie zemstą za życie Oberyna. Doran odmawia. mały|Barristan mówi Daenerys prawdę o jej ojcu. Szary Robak i Daario Naharis patrolują ulice Meereen w poszukiwaniu Synów Harpii. Daario uzyskał informacje, które pozwalają im schwytać jednego ze skrytobójców. Podczas narady u Daenerys ma zapaść decyzja odnośnie przyszłości jeńca, a zdania wśród doradców smoczej królowej są podzielone. Po naradzie ser Barristan pozostaje jeszcze w komnacie i opowiada Daenerys o jej ojcu, Szalonym Królu. Stary rycerz wskazuje, że opowieści szerzone przez wrogów Targaryenów były prawdą. Dany obiecuje, że Syna Harpii czeka sprawiedliwy proces. Tyrion wraz z Varysem podróżują do Volantis, by stamtąd udać się do Meereen. W karecie Tyrion, zgodnie ze złożoną wcześniej obietnicą, cały czas pije, co irytuje Varysa. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa Tyrion musi się cały czas ukrywać, bowiem Cersei wyznaczyła nagrodę za jego głowę. Do Królewskiej Przystani przybywają łowcy nagród z makabrycznymi trofeami, ale żadna z dostarczonych przez nich głów nie należała do Tyriona. Szczątki zabiera do swych eksperymentów Qyburn. Królowa bierze udział w posiedzeniu małej rady. Jako doradca króla informuje o mianowaniu Mace’a Tyrella Starszym nad Okrętami i Monetą, Qyburn obejmuje stanowisko Starszego nad Szeptaczami, zaś Kevan Lannister Starszego nad Armią. Stryj Kevan nie okazuje radości z nominacji i chce usłyszeć od niej bezpośrednio z ust króla. Twierdzi, że nie zamierza być marionetką Cersei i opuszcza posiedzenie Małej Rady, udając się do Casterly Rock. mały|Wiadomość od Lyanny Mormont. Shireen uczy Goździk, a lekcjom czytania przysłuchuje się Sam. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o szarej łuszczycy, a Goździk opowiada o swoich siostrach, które zmarły na tę chorobę. Pogawędkę przerywa wejście królowej Selyse. Jon Snow rozmawia ze Stannisem. Wyjaśnia królowi, że dzicy ludzie nigdy nie poprą jego sprawy i nie pójdą walczyć w jego wojnie. Stannis Baratheon pokazuje chłopakowi list, otrzymany od dziesięcioletniej Lyanny Mormont, która na prośbę o wsparcie zripostowała, że Północ zna tylko jednego króla, Starka. Stannis uważa, że w zbliżających się wyborach lorda dowódcy Nocnej Straży wygra ser Alliser. W zamian za oddanie hołdu i ofiarowanie służby Stannis obiecuje Jonowi Snow zalegalizowanie pochodzenia, nazwisko Stark i tytuł lorda Winterfell. Rozpoczynają się wybory lorda dowódcy. Za ser Alliserem gardłuje Janos Slynt, za wiekowym ser Dennisem przemawia jeden z braci, a tuż przed rozpoczęciem głosowania Samwell Tarly wygłasza mowę, w której przypomina zebranym zasługi Jona Snow. W głosowaniu Jon i Alliser otrzymują identyczną liczbę głosów, ale maester Aemon dokłada swój głos i on przeważa. 998. lordem dowódcą Nocnej Straży zostaje Jon Snow. Arya poluje na gołębie na ulicach Braavos. Zaczepiona przez trzech młodych mężczyzn wyciąga miecz, ale rzezimieszki rzucają się do panicznej ucieczki na widok staruszka z Domu Czerni i Bieli. Arya podąża za nim, a ten, nie zatrzymując się, idzie prosto do świątyni. Przed drzwiami oddaje Aryi wrzuconą przez nią do morza monetę. Starzec ruchem ręki odmienia swoją twarz. Przed Aryą stoi Jaqen H'ghar i gestem zaprasza ją do przekroczenia progu Domu Czerni i Bieli. W Meereen Mossador, który podczas narady doradzał Daenerys uśmiercenie pojmanego Syna Harpii, odwiedza jeńca w więzieniu i zabija go. Daenerys zamierza ściśle przestrzegać prawa i skazuje go na śmierć, nie słuchając błagań ani samego skazanego, ani zebranych. Publiczna egzekucja powoduje gwałtowną zmianę w nastawieniu mieszkańców miasta, którzy otwarcie okazują Daenerys wrogość. W mieście dochodzi do zamieszek. Nocą na szczyt piramidy, w której mieszka Daenerys przylatuje Drogon. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Kapitan Areo Hotah * Ser Denys Mallister * Książę Doran Martell * Książę Trystane Martell * Lollys Stokeworth Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Stephen Dillane jako Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham jako Davos Seaworth * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar Gościnnie * Peter Vaughan jako Maester Aemon * Ian McElhinney jako Barristan Selmy * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Tara Fitzgerald jako Selyse Baratheon * Owen Teale jako Alliser Thorne * Alexander Siddig jako Doran Martell * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Dominic Carter jako Janos Slynt * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako Mace Tyrell * Joel Fry jako Hizdahr zo Loraq * DeObia Oparei jako Areo Hotah * Ian Gelder jako Kevan Lannister * Ian Beattie jako Meryn Trant * Reece Noi jako Mossador * Kerry Ingram jako Shireen Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Nell Tiger Free jako Myrcella Baratheon * Toby Sebastian jako Trystane Martell * Elizabeth Cadwallader jako Lollys Stokeworth * Cedric Henderson jako Człowiek Bez Twarzy * Brian Fortune jako Othell Yarwyck * Gary Oliver jako Ternesio Terys * J.J. Murphy jako Denys Mallister * Michael Condron jako Bowen Marsh * Tom Fava jako uliczny bandyta * Derek lord jako stronnik Mallistera * Paul Kennedy jako strażnik z Orlego Gniazda * Winston Davis jako uliczny bandyta * Irene Kelleher jako kelnerka z gospody * Curtis-Lee Ashqar jako jeden z Synów Harpii * Jonathan Gunning jako krasnoludzki myśliwy * Alan McKee jako krasnoludzki myśliwy * Michael Stuart jako oficer Nocnej Straży Adnotacje * 19 z 27 członków obsady piątego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon), Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książką * W Braavos Aryę na brzeg wysadza jeden z synów kapitana statku, również pod Domem Czerni i Bieli. Tam dziewczyna spotyka kapłana określanego przez nią mianem „miłego staruszka”. * Książkowa Arya nie wciągnęła Waldera Freya na swoją listę. * Podczas swej wędrówki Brienne nie spotkała Sansy * Od ucieczki z Królewskiej Przystani Sansa przedstawia się wszędzie jako Alayne Stone, nieprawo urodzona córka Littlefingera. Jej prawdziwą tożsamość zna tylko kilka osób, a Sansa farbuje włosy, by ich rudy kolor nie naprowadził nikogo na skojarzenia odnośnie jej pochodzenia. * Jaime Lannister nie podróżował do Dorne. Myrcellę miał przywieźć jeden z królewskich gwardzistów (ser Balon Swann), zaś Jaime po pogrzebie Tywina i po ślubie Tommena wyjechał do Dorzecza, by tam zaprowadzić pokój. Bronn faktycznie ożenił się z Lollys Stokeworth, ale nie towarzyszył Jaimemu w podróży. Kompanem Lannistera, a zarazem partnerem w ćwiczeniach z mieczem, był niemy kat, ser Illyn Payne. * W książce Ellaria Sand wykazywała się dużym opanowaniem i, mimo iż opłakiwała śmierć Oberyna, to dostrzegała bezsens zemsty i próbowała powstrzymać Żmijowe Bękarcice. Z Doranem rozmawiały kolejno Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand i Tyene Sand i każda z nich domagała się od niego reakcji. * Tyrion podróżował z Illyrio Mopatisem. Varys po uwolnieniu go z więzienia najprawdopodobniej pozostał w Królewskiej Przystani. * Kevan Lannister nie chciał się podporządkować Cersei. Odmówił objęcia stanowiska Królewskiego Mamiestnika, stawiając zaporowy dla Cersei warunek, by opuściła Królewską Przystań i miejsce u boku syna. * Samwell Tarly zaangażował się w przekonanie braci do kandydatury Jona, wykazując spore talenty polityczne. Za pomocą zręcznych argumentów przekonał niektórych kontrkandydatów, by swoje głosy przekazali Jonowi. * Jednym z warunków postawionych przez Stannisa Baratheona było przyjęcie wiary w R’hllora. Jon Snow poważnie rozważał propozycję Stannisa, ale pojawienie się Ducha było dla Jona sygnałem, że powinien dochować wierności starym bogom i dotrzymać przysięgi złożonej Nocnej Straży. * Kandydaturę Jona na dowódcę Nocnej Straży zgłosił Edd Cierpiętnik, który również startował w wyborach. Jon Snow wygrał wybory ze znaczną przewagą nad kontrkandydatami. * Daenerys wzięła od starych rodów Meereen zakładników, ale po kolejnych zabójstwach dokonanych przez Synów Harpii stanowczo odmówiła uśmiercenia ich. Epizod z Mossadorem pojawia się tylko w serialu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 de:Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß (Episode) en:The House of Black and White es:La Casa de Negro y Blanco fr:La Demeure du Noir et du Blanc it:Il nuovo comandante ja:シーズン5第2話「黒と白の館」 pt-br:A Casa do Preto e Branco ro:Casa în alb și negru ru:Чёрно-белый дом zh:S05E02